mysteriousbenedictsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
George Washington
George "Sticky" Washington is a fictional character from The Mysterious Benedict Society. He has an exceptional memory and won many competitions because of it. His nickname "Sticky" comes from the fact that everything he reads sticks in his head. He is very talented and knows many languages including Dutch and Morse code. Appearance Sticky Washington has light brown skin, is bald, and usually wears spectacles, though he wears contacts near the end of The Mysterious Benedict Society and the Prisoner's Dilemma. In the book, it is not specified what he wears exactly, but on the books' covers and illustrations, he is seen wearing a light blue sweater, along with yellow-tinged pants that reach his ankles, and sneakers. Personality Sticky is a genius. In The Mysterious Benedict Society, Sticky is timid, often fidgeting and second-guessing himself. He brings up information that's unneeded and often makes the situation worse that way. He seems to be afraid of Mr. Curtain and will not always defy him willingly. (although Reynie is suffering the same, not out of fear but out of longing for the Whisperer.) In The Perilous Journey, Sticky begins to discover how useful his intellect is. He becomes somewhat proud, "Acting like a peacock," according to Reynie. As Constance puts it, "Stop looking for glory and give us the story!" (when he spends a good amount of time looking good for the cameras instead of helping the others. He begins to discover his courage, even speaking out against the Ten Men. (though he seems to sorely regret it seconds later.) In The Prisoner's Dilemma, Sticky has almost fully overcome his cowardice by this point, doing things like running through pitch-black subway tunnels and tricking Ten Men. He convinces an addled Sharpe to knock himself out with his own chemical-coated handkerchief. Abilities He is able to read many languages, but generally cannot speak them well. He is able to read extremely large books or other information incredibly quickly and recall them with perfect clarity, though it can take time for him to organize the information. Due to being able to memorize such large amounts of information, he sometimes has difficulty discerning which individual details might be important. Although he often expresses fear of dangerous situations, he has vast reserves of courage. Relationships Reynie Sticky and Reynie are very close friends. Kate Kate and Sticky are also close friends. Constance Constance and Sticky are very close on the inside, but on the outside, they have more arguments than Sticky has with Reynie and Kate combined. Parents Sticky generally lived a cordial and happy life with his parents until such time as they learned of his special abilities. Realizing his capabilities, they took advantage of him to improve their poor financial situation by forcing him to enter quiz competitions for greater and greater fame and prizes. Sticky finally decided to make a point by pretending to run away from home. During this time, he overheard a portion of a conversation which led him to believe that his parents felt they would be "better off" without him and decided to run away for real. Sticky later reunited with his parents following the mission to Nomansen Island and discovered that they, in fact, thought that he would be better off without them due to their terrible mistake. He assured them that this was not the case, and they had a happy reunion. Afterward, they had a happy reunion, but their previous error caused them to become extremely protective of him. However, over time this was tempered thanks to Mr. Benedict's influence. Biography Before the Series Even when he was young, Sticky was a genius due to his memory, and his parents took advantage of this and forced him to enter multiple smart competitions to win them money and fame. Eventually, the pressure got to Sticky and he pretended to run away by hiding in a closet. Many people donated money to Mrs. Washington and Mr. Washington for them to use to find Sticky; however, they did not use the money for the said purpose. While listening to his parents talking, he heard his father say the words "better off," and came to the conclusion that he was unwanted and ran away from his home for real. To change his appearance, he got rid of his hair by putting hair remover on it. At the end of the story, it's revealed that, in fact, his parents were so ashamed of themselves for pressuring him into the competitions that they thought he was "better off" without them. The Mysterious Benedict Society We meet Sticky in the very beginning, when it is revealed that he knew the answers to the quiz questions without needing to solve the puzzle. This immediately shows his extreme intellect. Shortly afterward, it takes him over twenty minutes to complete the maze. He completes it a second time by memorizing it perfectly. He teaches them Morse code. The Mysterious Benedict Society and the Perilous Journey The Mysterious Benedict Society and the Prisoner's Dilemma Quotes "Don't call me that!!" "I didn't call you that, I called you - George Washington." -Sticky and Constance Trivia *It is known that Sticky briefly had a girlfriend. He is the only one from the society known to have dated. Category:Mysterious Benedict Society Members Category:Characters Category:The Washingtons Category:Messengers